The purpose of this program is to provide strong and comprehensive predoctoral and postdoctoral training in parasitology, with a particular emphasis on immunoparasitology. The program contains a strong foundation in coursework with research experience utilizing either metazoan (helminth) or protozoan parasites. All trainees will take core courses in parasitology in addition to advanced courses in other essential disciplines such as immunology, molecular biology and biochemistry. In addition, a course on Ethical Issues and Professional Responsibilities is mandatory as is participation in the Microbiology and Immunology seminar series, a journal club and a parasitology ?Works-in-progress? monthly meeting. A one day spring symposium with a prominent invited speaker will be included as a part of this training program. Graduate student entry and training will be administered through the Field of Comparative Biomedical Science and the Field of Immunology. Thesis research will be performed in one of the eight laboratories of the participating faculty, all of whom have appointments within the College of Veterinary Medicine. Areas available for training are centered on an analysis of immunity to helminth (trematode and nematode) parasites present at various sites in the body. Additionally, four laboratories use protozoan parasites as the principal target organism of investigation. While a major theme has been immunity to these agents, the host parasite interaction, parasite biology and the development of vaccines are also significant components of several participants? research. In addition to basic studies using sophisticated contemporary mouse (knockout and mutant) models, host species being examined include rats, fish and horses thus ensuring students benefit from a broad exposure to the diverse nature of parasitic disease. Existing support for the program is substantial in the form of research environment and facilities, the Cornell Biotechnology Program and computing and library systems